Ima Demo Zutto
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: We gave each other a painful goodbye after going through so much...After four long years, now that we met each other once again...How does this one little reunion made us feel more distant from each other? Sequel to Long Kiss Goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Hello! So if you didn't read Long Kiss Goodbye, go read it now! Though, this is KawaiiNurikoChan, doing a rewrite of this story, making it my final shot. I wrote an earlier version of this entitled 'Now and Forever'. Unfortunately, it turned out bad, so I stopped before completing it, so it will eventually be deleted... I decided to rewrite it, after seeing Kyouya in the Live-Action adaptation being played by Daito Shunsuke. Ironically, when the song 'Ima Demo Zutto' came out, I wrote the earlier version based off of the love story between the two...And the actor in the music video was Daito Shunsuke. So, there we go. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiNurikoChan, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, nor Ima Demo Zutto / Now and Forever by Spontania feat. Yuna Ito._

* * *

><p><strong>Ima Demo Zutto<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>"You are free tonight, aren't you, Kyouya? There is a party that we will be attending for Miyuki-san's anniversary."<p>

Grey eyes glanced up at the man sitting at the head of the table. Placing down a newspaper, Ootori Yoshino looked at his son intently. The Spring season in the month of May... It was a long time ever since the twenty-year old Ootori Kyouya has ever heard the name 'Miyuki'. Though, that particular name haunted the man. After all, she is the mother of his former girlfriend...a woman from the 'Harada' family, a family whom he didn't want to even want to associate with anymore.

"Of course." Kyouya spoke up.

"Realize that you will not be seeing _her_ again." he muttered. "Hopefully, it'll be a nice way to introduce your girlfriend to Miyuki-san properly. After all, we haven't really talked much for four years and she might push that girl onto you again."

Lightly wiping the bread crumbs off of his lips, Kyouya silently nodded to him. He excused himself from the table to finish getting prepared for school. This wasn't going to be turning out good. Sure, he hasn't seen _her_ ever since she said goodbye to him. He had suspected that she was back from overseas, doing something weird with one of her new boyfriends. Ever since she left, he listed her as one of the things he hated.

She had a flower fetish, she cried more easily than he suspected, and she was as violent as a beast...What was she? Another version of his upperclassman, Haninozuka Mitsukuni? Unlike the Loli-Shota, he knew she would often cry at least one litre worth of tears. She was pathetic. Even though he loved her, he hated those negative things about her so badly.

"Tch. I highly doubt we will see her again." he muttered to himself, pushing up his glasses.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya-kun! It's been a long time!"<p>

The older woman blushed as she pressed her hand upon her cheek. A false smile formed on Kyouya's face, nodding towards her. This was quite awkward. The woman glanced at Kyouya and the woman next to him. Kyouya's girlfriend, a woman who was a tad shorter than Kyouya, with her heels on of course. She had a pair of catty eyes and an intellectual, mature look on her face. A type of woman that would suit a man like Kyouya.

"Nice to meet you, Miyuki-sama. I am Mizuno Ren. " she said politely, adding a bow.

"Ah! She's so beautiful, Kyouya-kun!" Miyuki sighed. "Wow, your father was right... You made a right choice."

A smirk formed on his face, as he allowed the women talk amongst each other. His eyes glanced around to see the people dressed formally. He could easily recognize them by their face, and their escorts, thinking about their overall worth if he tried to speak with them. His eyes stopped at an unrecognizable woman wearing a very short cocktail dress and a pair of heels. Well, it felt like she was around his age...Though, she seemed like one of those women who would try so hard to impress a man. A modern day commoner girl with no sense of manners...

"Yuri-chan! You grew up so much, didn't you!" one of the women said in admiration. "You're just like Miyuki-san!"

_"...It'll sound foolish to break a relationship with the famous Ootori family, but I need to do this so I can try to move on..Goodbye."_

_"Your insulting words from that party ten years ago had saved me, even thought I never knew it. Thank you, Kyouya-kun."_

_"I needed him...because if I don't...It'll be harder for me to let you go.." _

Lengthy, wavy dark hair, and a subtle pair of brown eyes. The woman who left him four years ago was only just a few feet away from him. She was drinking from the champange glass, and was having a very intense conversation. By the looks of things, they were discussing some sort of problem going on. Apparently, her mother had called out her name outloud, making her look over towards her mother, soon noticing Kyouya was before her.

"...Kyouya..." she muttered.

"_Yu-ri_~ Come on. You need to talk with Kyouya-kun and his girlfriend." her mother said brightly, pulling the reluctant woman towards him.

Yuri had a very dark look upon her face, and obviously she wasn't too excited to see Kyouya herself. She was desperate to pull away from her mother, but her mother's grip was too much for her, that she couldn't possibly fight back. Standing face-to-face with her '_ex_', Yuri looked at him oddly. With her heels on, standing up tall, they were the same height. There was a clear difference between the two compared to the days back when they were teenagers. They both felt more distant towards each other, while they simply looked at each other like they were strangers.

"It's been a long time," Kyouya started. "So, are you still stalking one of those idols?"

Her eyebrows furrowed towards him, wanting to slap him in the face. Instead, she tightly gripped the stem of the champange flute. A small smile formed on her face, as she gently shook her head towards him.

"Nope. I grew out of that stage. I still like to watch them, but not obsess over them. School and work had taken too much of my time, that's why I had to quit it with the childish act." she said sheepishly. "Though, knowing the circumstances, you moved on, didn't you?"

"Of course. You didn't _expect_ me to wait for you forever?" he questioned. "We may have been in love in high school, but we're _not_ in high school anymore."

Shaking her head, Yuri let out a gentle sigh. "Of course not. That's why I know our feelings changed over time."

"All right then...Do you expect me to love a woman who dresses like you? You provacative, crude woman."

That simply took the cake. While Ren simply watched Kyouya spout insults towards Yuri, her mother was away socializing with some other people. Her delicate fingers gripped the stem tighter, before her eyes looked into his, seeing her anger reflected back at her through his glasses. She splashed the champagne in Kyouya's face, with a cold look in her eyes. She didn't show any signs of crying. Instead, she simply looked at him, feeling a bit disappointed.

"What do you take me for? An idiot?" she questioned. "Even if we were forced into that marriage, I still loved you, Kyouya-kun. Though, I don't like your jaded attitude towards me at the moment. I'm sorry for this childish attitude, but I can't take it anymore." Yuri said with a stern voice, beginning to walk away.

"Yuri!" Kyouya shouted.

His eyes simply glared at her walking away. The party-goers quickly moved away from her, while a man around Kyouya's age quietly joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He quickly recognized the man by that smug look upon his face. His classmate, Mizushima Yukio, was with Yuri. He hated the living daylights out of that man, the only good thing was his name, which his openly flaunted with the ladies at his school. He was like another Tamaki, except, unlike Tamaki, this man's a spoiled brat.

"I wonder why she's with _him. _She should know, that she'll only benefit from his name." Ren scoffed, helping clean the champagne off his face. "Anyways, we need to change your clothes."

Kyouya knew something was up with his ex. His dark eyebrows furrowed, while they proceeded back into the mansion.

This was the beginning of a new war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_This is one of the many stories, I've decided to update, since...It was still on my mind after so long! So, yes, I'm continuing it, even though it's been like, what, two years? I did plot it out until the end, but unfortunately, everything I plotted was on my old laptop and it was lost. So I have to redo everything._

****Disclaimer: ****_I, KawaiiNurikoChan, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori, nor Ima Demo Zutto / Now and Forever by Spontania feat. Yuna Ito._

* * *

><p><strong>Ima Demo Zutto<strong>

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>People chatted about what had happened. They stared where Yuri had disappeared to, before looking over at her parents. Eventually, they glanced over at Yoshio for a moment. It was an awkward moment between the two families, who had a close relationship, but their children just had a huge argument. Obviously, there's something wrong there.<p>

"A-Ah! Please don't mind what had just happened! J-Just go on with everything else, okay?!" Miyuki stuttered, watching people slowly turn away from her.

Her eyes darkened at the sight. This wasn't looking too good. The older woman glanced at Yoshio for a moment, before they quietly began to wander off together to talk about this.

Meanwhile, inside of the house, Yuri glanced at the taller, light-haired male thoughtfully, watching press the 'End Call' button on his smartphone. They were outside of her room, talking about what had just happened for a bit, before Yukio had to take a phone call. It was just now that he finished and he had to resume his conversation with the woman before him.

"Can't believe you two dated each other," Yukio remarked, leaning on the hallway wall. "I mean, for as long as I worked with you, you seemed like you were the type to date someone more..._flashy_,"

The brunette rolled her eyes at him, giving a huge huff. "Rude," she grumbled.

"Just sayin'," he smirked. "Then again, his current girlfriend is a looker. If she wasn't so witty, I would've went after her myself. You know, it's a good thing that you didn't get into a cat fight with her,"

Biting her lip, Yuri took a deep breath, and nodded. He sounded to be about right. However, she did feel a bit bitter. She literally embarrassed herself by pouring out her feelings to her ex, who looked like he wasn't even interested anymore. She was already better off being alone for the rest of the life, for all she cared.

"Yukio-san, it's all good. Looks like I'm going to be busy to even think about love, so don't worry about me," she nodded.

"Well, if you need me, you can call me okay?" Yukio nodded. "I have to head out since I have to deal with some stuff at the home office,"

The woman nodded towards him, as they gave each other a friendly hug and went their separate ways for now. Yukio had to go back to the front entrance, while Yuri went to fix her messy appearance. As the male wandered down the stairs, his eyes looked up to see Kyouya and Ren emerging from down the first floor hallways, giving them a curt nod.

"Oh, Mizushima-san," Ren muttered. "Where did you come from?"

"Harada-chan's room," he replied, fixing his hair. "We were '_talking_' about stuff, but I needed to head out for some business. I'll see you,"

Watching Yukio head out the door, the couple stared at the man's back in suspicion. Apparently, he made it sound a bit lewd for their tastes. Obviously they didn't see Yuri coming down the stairs for a while, so they assumed that they did something bad up there. Although Ren didn't like the tone of Yukio's voice, something simply _urked_ Kyouya about what Yukio had said.

"_That idiot is getting played by him_," he muttered.

"Did you say something, Kyouya-kun?" his girlfriend questioned, watching the former Host shake his head.

* * *

><p>"That's where you were! I was worried about you!"<p>

The smiling Miyuki hugged her daughter tightly, while Yuri smiled nervously. Averting her gaze, the younger Harada slowly pulled away from her mother and whispered into her mother's ear. A surprised Miyuki looked at her daughter, before quickly hurrying off to get her husband. The three of them had a small talk before Yuri nodded at her mother with a grim look on her face.

"It's what I want. Don't worry," Yuri muttered.

"But, Yuri-cha-"

"It's for the best, Miyuki," her father objected, patting his wife in the shoulder. "Besides, the Mizushima family knows about this already,"

With the live band still playing, Yuri had to wait until the song finished to politely interrupt. She grabbed the microphone and stepped on the small stage, formulating the right words to say. Some people shifted their attention to her, immediately making her freeze up on the spot. A huge lump formed in her throat, making her face look a bit uncomfortable.

"A-ah. Uhm, thank you for coming tonight everyone! I'm actually here right now to make a formal announcement that my parents and I have come to a decision to quite recently..."

Eyes staring at her, people gossiping about the 'news' that she might bring forth...Was she ready? Yuri searched the crowd for Kyouya and Ren, hoping to see their reactions. This _somewhat_ involved them after all.

"I, Harada Yuri, youngest daughter of Miyuki and Naoki, will take over as Vice President of my family's company, ACE*SO. Also, we have formed a partnership with the Mizushima family for an upcoming project that is currently being developed as well. Please, continue to support me, my family, and the Mizushima family as we go through this special project. Thank you!"

"..._What happened with Miyuki-san?_" "_Is she retiring?_" "_Is that why Yuri-san with the Mizushima's boy earlier?_" "_They_ _might have a 'special' relationship, that's why they're doing that project_,"

The heiress quickly walked down from the stage and walked past the people who were still looking at her. She was trying to avoid their looks, hopefully trying to give herself a moment to take a breather from doing this. Passing by Kyouya, noticing that he was alone this time. She stopped and gave him a forced smug look, while he kept a calm look...A look that irritated her.

"What are you plotting?"

"_Competition_." Yuri emphasized. "May the best family win, Ootori-kun," she smiled.

"But, of course," Kyouya said, mirroring the smile back at her.

As she walked away from him, there was a grim look forming on their faces. They weren't looking happy over the output of what was going on. Rather, they _knew_ this was coming. For now, they had to wait. Wait to see who was going to win. Though, a painful look was on Yuri's face as she went back inside the mansion. She didn't want to do this, but she had to call onto some desperate measures.


End file.
